thetaswarofhatredfandomcom-20200213-history
The Messengers Of Theta: Chapter 2
They were still using there skills at on moment, a clash appeared and on that moment they can't escape. Akuji: Whaaaaaaa! Alishya: Is this everything!...gr.... Akuji: (Crap.....) Whaaaaa! Alishya: While you are still attacking my skill, i'll be ready to use my other skill! Akuji: Wha-what how do you mean?!?! She the left clash when i still were using my own skill. Akuji: Crap....i can't left untill i have a new skill..... While Akuji closed his eyes he saw a stranger ????: You can do it... Akuji: Who are you? ????: I am you but than different Akuji: Just tell me who the heck you are! ????: Ok, ok! I am your next life level Akuji: Ok your weird, that's the thing i know about you ????: Just let me finish me talking! Dumbass you still have a lot of Skills Akuji: How do you mean Back to Alishya Alishya: While you are talking to yourself i'm gonna charge my skill Alishya: Whaaaaaa! She charged her skill, Back to Akuji Akuji: Ok just tell me how the skill look! ????: It's a Purple Blast with Flames it calls: Sigma Cannon. Akuji: Ok! Thanks for your help! ????: No problem I opened my eyes Akuji: Whuut the skill is getting closer Alishya: Not yet! Divine Explosion! Akuji: Sigma Cannon! It was a big clash between two strong skills Master Ria: Stop it you two! Akuji: We can't stop! Alishya: We need help to stop this! The Queen appeared Theta Theta: I'll Stop this! Light Grenade! The Light Grenade came between our powerfull clash Theta: Black Hole! It's Lunch Time The Blackhole eated the two skills Theta: That is it. Well next time you both don't fight with those powerfull skills Theta smilled happy Alishya: Let's be friends shall we? Akuji: Ok! We both shaked the hands Theta: Well you two are passed the exam congratz, you guys must be a tag team at the tournament. Alishya: Which tournament? Theta: Well i have choosed a lot of people to join the tournament Akuji: And when is the tournament? Theta: It's about a month Akuji: Than we have time to train. Alishya: We must train at the training room Akuji: You can train at the training room but i am going to travel. Alishya: Ok A guy with Dark aura came from above, slowly toward to the battlefield. It was Omicron! The devil brother of Theta Omicron: Are those the fighters you have chosed! Whahahaha! You have chosen the amateurs of the fighters. Alishya: Take that back! Omicron: Why would i He laughed Alishya: Beast Burst! Omicron blocked with one hand Omicron: Meet my Flames Of Doom! Omicron shoots it at Alishya Alishya: Tch.... Omicron: This time i'll kill you Akuji: Queen Theta do something! Theta: I can't....he knows my skills Akuji: Crap Omicron: NOW GO TO H- Akuji: Spirit Drop! I shoots it towards Omicrons face Akuji: If someone gonna kill you, Alishya than will it be me. Alishya: Thanks for saving me Omicron: Waargh! I'll get you for thi- No...it's you... Akuji: Huh? Omicron: It's you..! The Dark Blader Akuji: Ok.... Omicron: We meet each other again, and next time i won't show mercy! Akuji: Ok.. Theta: Good work, you guys To Be Continued On the next chapter of: The Messengers Of Theta: Chapter 3. Akuji will travel alone, for his adventure and his training. Akuji will meet a new friend to train with until the tournament. Omicron will choose his strongest people, to defeat Theta's chosen people. Wanna know more see it next time on:' The Messengers Of Theta: Chapter 4' Wow, bow look at me now chief like a indian talking to clouds 14:47, July 23, 2012 (UTC)Akuji-san Category:Fanfiction's